The World Has Changed
by YodaDosentHaveToDoThis
Summary: Merlin didn't know that a call from an old friend would bring him right back into the world of magic and wizards, but after hearing that a friend had reincarnated, he couldn't let this chance go to waste. From following the Golden Trio around Brittan's forest, to intervening at the most dire times, this age old warlock is going to have to learn that The World Has Changed.
1. An Old Friends Call

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

Messena had been sitting at an empty table in the back of the three bromsticks for over two hours now , slowly sipping on a butterbeer. She had been expecting someone, but now she was getting annoyed. It wasnt like she called upone him a lot, only every other decade would she call for a favor, maybe him to her(although he didn't like to say it but she was one of the few people in the world who knew who he was, he to her as well). To a person like them, a decade was the blink of an eye.

She eyed the room again, not seeing her friend, she got up and put one gold galleon on the table for the butterbeer and started leaving. Just as her high-heals clicked aganist the cobblestone street that lead out of the pub, he arived.

He was a tall man, although not to tall as to be called a giant but not short enough to be called any less. Around 5'10, with dark black hair that stoped just at his neck. His signature look of a red scarf and a brown jacket around a blue cotton shirt and dark pants with equaly dark boots. His pale skin and bright blue eyes ( although they lost the look of a chearfull young man a long time ago) hadn't changed from the first day they had meet, but that is only to be expected amoungst immortals.

She walked towards her old friend, putting one foot infrount of the other towards his direction as he stared at her.

She stopped right infront of him, looking stright into his eyes as she smacked him,hard, across the left cheek.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled as his hand went up to sooth his shore cheek.

"For being late."Messena stated as she gave him the evil eye.

"It's not my falt" He stated blantly, still rubbing his soure cheek. "I had a lecture to give. Some of us have jobs you know."

"Really, you had a lecture to give. What college, if I may be so bold to ask?" She asked scarcasticly " I thought you wanted to stay on the down low now that _you-know-who_ is back."

" He dosen't care about muggle interations, even if he did, he could never catch me." The immortal man said as the pair walked into the three broomsticks together, grabbing the table that she had sat in before.

"You can never be to careful, it is not you that im worried about though, I know you can handle your-self."

"Than why keep tabs on me? It isn't like you don't already know what I'm doing with my time."

" Merlin, I-" She started, but was cut off by his hand

"I don't care," he put his hand down " I only came because I think I know what this could be about" he told her with a hopeful glint in his eye's, one that Messena had not seen in a long time.

" Merlin,..." she started " this isn't about Arthur." she finished, with those words, the warlock started to get up from his chair, only to be stopped by her hand.

" Merlin, it's about someone else, someone who needs your help"

He laughed, "If it's about that Harry Potter kid I don't want to hear about it. His prophcey states either has a good chane of living, if you want him to win, interfear your self. Leave me out of all of this shit" he spat, sitting back down again, but looking around with the urge to leave.

" It isn't about Harry, it's about Morgana."

Merlin's face fell, his brain working a million thought per second.

" That... That,... that's not..."

"possible?" Messena sugjested.

"Ya that"

" Merlin, how many times must I tell you. In the world you and I live in, anything is possible." The women stated as she leaned back in her chair letting the words she just told her friend sink in.

"How can she be back? I stabed her with a sword fouraged in dragons breath. That should have destroyed her living spirit from ever returing to the mortal relm." he said. His hand noticably shaking.

"Yes,... " Messena though for a moment before starting again. " You see, it was not Morgana you killed on your trip to Avlong. It was Morgouse in the body of Morgana, you only though it was your old friend."

"I dont understad?" He told uncertanly. Thinking on how it might now have been his lost friend, and just magic inflicted on her by her _evil_ sister.

" In time I will explain everything, but for now, well, now I need your help keeping track of three young wizards this year." I told him .

" Let me guess, Harry Potter and his friends." He asked as he brushed the top of his butterbear glass.

"If I said no I would be lying." Messena told him truthfully.

"I told you I didnt want any part of Harry's life." he said with a sigh.

" I know" The immortal women suddenly liked looking at her hands to avoide eye contact with her age old friend. "But, if we were to keep an eye on the trio, we would know when the Battle of Hogwarts is going to start, and it is there, and only there, that we can retrive Morgana."

" What if I rather stay on my cottage and read a book" he questioned her.

" Than by all means do, but just note, Morgana is the first to arive of the rencarenated round table. everyone from before the round table has aready come, although they do not have there memories, they can still retrive them at any time." She told the immortal.

"So... are you in?" she quetioned.

Looking up from his drink, Merlin said the words Messane was not expecting.

"Well... I guess I'm in."

 **Hello People Of The Interwebs**

 **I am a person who is writing this fanfic, and if you could be ever so kind to call me Yoda, cause 'Yoda, I am'.**

 **I have been wanting to publish this for a long time, and now HERE IT IS! I hope you all enjoyed the story, and please note I have no Beta, but would love to get one. If you are a Beta and think my writing (my teacher says it makes her eyes hurt) and spelling is terrible, please contact me via what ever way you think you can contact me in(You can even write 'YODA I WANT TO BE YOUR BETA' in big letters in the sky). Other than that leave a comment or review in the little section down below for me!**

 **see ya next week ;) -Yoda**


	2. After the Ministry

**Hello people, thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows it means a lot. I did use a bit of the books dialog for this chapter, but it is changed because the POV isn't Harry's.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin, all I own is my oc and the plot.**

 _ **Chapter 2:** _

**Hermione POV**

I didn't know where to go, it all happened so fast. One second we were trying to get to Grimmauld place, then i felt Yaxley slacken his grip on me and I knew we couldn't go back to number 12 anymore. I had to think fast on where to bring us next in a spilt scond,...

 _' the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup'_ a voice said in my head that didn't sound like my own.

 _'Go there to escape the m_

 _inistry and find the ripped up soul of the man you wants you dead.'_ It said again,and with no other opptions avabile I took us to the woods where Quidditch World Cup had happend so long ago.

As we landed I knew something was wrong. I felt fresh blood on my clothing and as I turned my head to look over at my two best friends I saw what had happened. In my thoughts of a split second I had splinched Ron. I got up to my hands and knees and mayed my way towards Ron, who was starting to look like himself again with the Polyjuice Potion now wearing off.

"What's happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Splinched," I told him as i started to rip his sleave off of him to get a better look at his arm. A massive chunck of flesh was missing from his arm,I knew it was all my falt, if I had just... no, no time for that.

"Harry, quickly, in my bag," I breathed in, trying nt to let any tears flow, "there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany'"

"Bag- Right-" I heard him grab my bag and accio the potion

"Quickly Harry!"

He gave me the potion just as Ron passed out from the pain.

"He's fainted" I told Harry, who was still holding the bottle.

"I need you to unstopper it, i...i cant, my hands are shaking to much" I told him shakily.

Once he unstoppered it, I took it from him and droped three drops onto Ron's splinched skin and watched as it turned from a bloodly, new loss in his skin; to a days old scar with new flesh rapped over it.

"Wow" Harry said in amaisment.

"It's all I feel safe doing right now. There are spells that could put him compleatly right again, but if I do it wrong, I could make it worse or possibly even kill him." I told him shailky

"Why did he get hurt, and why are we not at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked, trying to make sense of what had happened.

I took a deap breath, I could feel the tears threatning to fall _'No_ ' I told my self _'You need to stay strong, for Ron and Harry both'._

"I don't think we can go back there,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"As we Disapparated, Yaxley caught hold of me and I couldn't get rid of him, he was too strong, and he was still holding on when we arived at Grimmauld place,and then - well, I think he saw the door and slackened his grip, 'cause he thought we were stopping, and I managed to bring us here."

"But then, where's he? Hang on... You don't mean he's at Grimmauld Place? He Can't get in there?"

I felt the tears started to fall, "I..., I think he is. I had let him inside the fidelius charm. Since Dumbledore died, we'er Secret-Keppers, so I've given him the secret, haven't I?" I took a deep breath and let Harry sink in the information I had just given him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry,Im so sorry!"

"Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault! If any thing , it was mine..." Harry said, blaming himself, as he put his had in his pocket and drew out Mad Eye's still moving eye. As i saw it I recoiled, not wanting to get close to the eye ball.

"Umbridge had it stuck in her office door, to spy on people. I couldn't leave it there... but that's how they knew there were intruders." Harry explaned to me.

Before I could answer, I heard Ron let out a groan and I saw him open his eyes. He was still gray and his face was lined with sweat.

"How do you feel?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Lousy," He replied in his Ronish way," Where are we?"

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup, I want some where they couldn't find us and... well I thought of this place."

"D'you reckon we should move on?" Ron asked Harry

"I dunno"

"I dont think we should," I spoke "Ron need's to heal a bit before we can do any major apparation."

"Ya, I was thinking the same, we should stay here for now." Harry agreed with me.

I sprang to me feet, getting a bit light headed while doing so, pulled my wand out and started putting up protection enchantments around us.

"What are you doing"Ron asked, clearly puzzeled.

"Putting up enchantments to keep anyone else that might come this way out." I told him before resuming my work.

" _Salvio Hexia . . . Protego Totalum . . . Repello Muggletum . . . Muffiato . . . "_ I said under my breath "You can get out the tent, Harry . . . ."

"Tent?"

"In the bag!"

"In the . . . of course," said Harry, he walked over to my bag and summoned the tent from inside its depths _._ As he put up the tent with his magic, I worked on the protection charms.

After he was finished with the tent, we moved Ron into it and Harry started a fire as I went out to find something editable for us to eat as I hadn't pak any food. A stupid move on my part, but now my friend s and I would have to pay for it.

 _Time Skip_

We sat around the table eatting wild mushroom stu, talking about what to do next and more importantly about the Horcrux we had recently aquired.

"Are we still sure it's a Horcrux, I mean, Kreacher had it for a LONG time. Maybe someone did something about it!" Ron said

"I think there would be signs of damage if it had been destroyed." I told him, picking it up from the table to get aloser look at it. _'Tttttake meee upp. . . . ppputttt mmeee on . . . . ssssshow mmeee your nightmaressssss.'_ It hissed to me as I threw it down with a small scream.

"What's wrong Hermoine?" they both asked with consern.

"Nothing, . . ."I said shaking my head, "I dont think we should touch it though, it's filled with some of the darkest magic known to man, it wouldn't be safe." I explained, not wanting to have to hear it's whisper voice again.

"Well than what should we do about it?" Harry asked.

"I think we should keep it in that bag of yours Hermoine," Ron nodded over at my bag, "its been pretty usefull so far."

"I was thinking the same thing, but we would have to keep making sure we had it and that it is still in there." I was thinking of all the ways it could go wrong and a reasonable way that we could keep it with us all he time but not touch it, but with all the knowledge I had of the wizarding world I had, nothing came to me.

"ya that sounds like a great idea" Harry told Ron "what do you think Hermione?"

"I think its better than putting it around our necks as a necklace."

"Okay, well than I guess I'll need to put this in you bag Hermione." Harry told me. I put my bag on the table and opened it up, but as he started to make a move to put it in I put my had over the bag.

" Maybe I should put it in, I do have everything organizaed already and I kinda wouldn't want to fix it all again" I told the two, rememberin all the time I had to spent on the books after the wedding.

I carfully picked up the necklace again, waiting for it to hiss and say something again, thankfully it didn't. As I put it in my bag I had the feeling of releaf.

"We should have someone on watch while the other two sleep, just incase my spells get broken or something." I said closing my bag carfully.

" I think that's a good idea, I'll take first watch." Harry said to us as he got up and went out side.

 _'this is going to be a long night_ ' I thought to myself

 **HELLO PEOPLE READING MY STORY**

 **Can I just thank you all for the reviews and reads, every time I get on my laptop or phone and see I got a favorite or a review I get the happiest feeling in the world. You all are truly awesome. Like I said, I did use some dialog from the book, let me assure you that won't happen a lot in this fiction. I put it in Hermione's pov because A. I wanted to use some stuff from the book but I didn't want to copy it and Be. Hermione is one of my favorite female Heros in literature ( right next to Ginny and Katniss). I won't be using the books stuff that much., but they are still hunting Horcrxes and haven't met our two immortals yet. :}**

 **~Yoda**


	3. First Meetings with a Witch

**Hello people of the interwebs, I'm so sorry for the late update. My crappy ass laptop sometimes glitches at moments and it deleted most of the chapter. On top of that I have typed this chapter around ten times, not knowing which direction to take on it. I hope this one is good in all of your eyes cause I only half like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin, they belong to JK and BBC. All I own is my OC(Messena).**

* * *

Chapter 3

Merlin POV

Merlin didn't have anything against Messena, he just . . . well when he saw he, he was reminded of everything he had lost. Of everything that had gone wrong in the last thousand years. He wanted to say no to her when she asked him to help her watch over Harry and his friends, but when hearing that he had a chance to save Morgana and put things right he had to say yes.

He remembered when he had first spoken to Messena, just after everything had gone wrong . . .

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

The brown dirt on the long road was a sight that Merlin had become accustom to. Fighting off bandits and other people hoping to rob people of what they had, had also become something that he had gotten used to.

After failing Arthur and Gwen and all of Albion, Merlin had become a wanderer. He had been living this kind of life for 20 years now. At first he had gone back home to his mother's house, but then the villagers fond out about his magic after he hadn't aged after 5 years and they burnt his house and killed his mother, clamming that she had slept with the devil. He had been to many places in the past few years, most not magic excepting, but in this time, not many places excepted magic.

As of right now, he was on his way to a kingdom called Ireland. Magic was only used by the court sorcerer, when he had permission from the king. Any other magic was punished by death, so it wasn't much different from when he first came to Camelot.

Merlin kept walking through the woods, remembering how he had failed, and how it was mostly his fault for the death of the Once and Future King . Mostly that was all that came to his mind when he had nothing else to think about. Morgana could also be blamed, but if Merlin had just helped her when she asked, he could have saved her and Arthur and the kingdom.

As he came across a sharp turn in the road, he heard a scream come from up ahead. Merlin raced forward to see if he could help who ever was being attacked, but as he turned from the coroner, he witnessed something he never thought he would see when coming to this Isla . . . Magic.

Not just any magic, pure gold shoots of it, but it wasn't being aimed at the men attacking the young girl who was controlling the magic. It was being absorbed by the dirt and rocks, making them come to life. Creating warriors of dirt and stone to protect the young witch who had given them life.

It was amazing for Merlin to look at, he had never seen magic used in a way such as this. The gold streams of magic came from the young girls finger tips and poured in to the warriors. The warriors then attacked the bandits that had threatened their mistress.

As the bandits saw what was happening to their comrades, they began running back into the forest. To which the warriors put up no chase, letting them live.

Once the fight came to a close, the girl noticed Merlin from where he was hiding behind a tree. She took a few steps loser to him, dirt warriors still behind her,

"Who are you" She asked, her voice accented with a thick accent that he could only assume was from this land. "why are you hiding behind that tree, if you wish me no harm, I will not harm you"

"I'm just a traveler, my name is Merlin, and I do not wish to harm you. I was just interested in your magic. I . . . I have never seen anything like it." He finished

"Well than Merlin" she said trying out the name " I do not think you would have ever seen magic like mine, a simple muggle like your self would think I would have had to use a wand or some other rubbish like that." she spat.

"Muggle?" Merlin questioned, he had never heard that term before, _'maybe it was a term they said here.'_ he thought to himself.

"A non magic person," she said in a Know-it-all voice.

"What if I do have magic though?"

"then show me, do something magical."

Merlin held out his hand, and with a flash of his eyes a flame sprouted in the middle of his palm, not harming him at all, despite the face the flame would be very hot to any one who tried to touch it.

The girl looked shocked and amazed, taking steps closer to him to inspect him, to see if what he was doing wasn't just a trick.

"How . . . how . . . how are you doing that." she stared at the flame in his hand, drinking in the sight of the flame. "I though that no one else could use old magic anymore" she looked up to his eyes "who are you?" she questioned in amazement.

"Like I said, my name's Merlin"

"No, not your name, names mean nothing in the fact of magic" she stared in to his eyes, wanting to know who the man in front of her truly was. "My question is _who are you?_ "

"I don't understand" Merlin said staring right back into the young girls eyes. They held a sadness that he hadn't seen before, they were also strange color that he hadn't really ever seen on another human before, grey. Her dark hair was a common color, dark brown that one might mistaken for black if the lighting was dim enough.

"Yes you do, I can sense that _Merlin_ Is not your real name. Or at least is only one of your names."

The girl wasn't making much sense, my name was Merlin, that was the name that my mother had given me when I was born, the only other name that could really be called a name was . . . "Emrys" I said in a whisper out loud.

"What?" she seemed startled by what I had just said.

"Emrys, . . . I think that's what you mean.

She looked in my eyes, most likely thinking I was insane. If I was the real Emrys, I would be middle aged. Not looking like I was still only 26.

"What."

"Umm, ya I think that was the answer. I haven't really ever gone by anything else." I told her looking down at my worn shoes.

"But,. . . if your . . . than you . . you. . ., You have come to save us!" she yelped in joy, throwing her arms around my neck in excitement.

"Woo woo woo," I took her hands off from around my neck," what do you mean 'I have come to save you' ?" I questioned the young witch

"Your Emrys" she said in excitement, looking in to my eyes " You were prophesized to bring magic back to the world and free the magic users from fear of being killed! You will guide us to a golden age!" The excitement in her eyes was so strong, _'she truly believes in me, how can I tell her that I failed and Arthur is dead, how many more are out there thinking that I will lead them to a golden age even though it's dead'_ I thought to my self. The sad look in my eyes must have given something away because her excitement suddenly stopped and she started staring into my eyes again, it made me feel as if she was trying to read my mind, to know why I was so unhappy while she was overjoyed.

"Something has gone amiss?" she questioned, her voice breaking a bit.

I nodded my head to her, my eyes looking down not wanting her to see the pain in my eyes.

"Well . . . what was it then . . . how do we fix it . . . how . .. how?" she said frantically.

"I don't know" I said softly

"Well . . . have you found the Once and Future King! As long as he lives there in hope that magic will live!" She said, still in a frantic state

"That's just the thing, he is gone" I informed he sadly, the tears in my eyes starting to form.

"That . . ., that's not true." she stated in disbelief, "That can be true!" she screamed, her eyes started to turn from grey to a shining silver. As the change in her eyes started the winds picked up and the branches on trees started breaking. It reminded Merlin of Morgana, after he hit her sisters head in the stone pillar. After a moment she calmed down, her eyes turning back to their original grey color.

"I . . . I'm sorry," she sniffled , Merlin hadn't noticed she had been crying, "It . . . it's just. . . that, well . . . I always thought that you would save us" she sniffled again, " and . . . well . . ." she didn't finish as she had started crying again, throwing her head into her hands and sitting down on one of the giant rocks that has served as her stone warriors not to long ago.

"It's ok" Merlin said as he sat down next to her, trying to comfort the young girl. "I was the same way when Arthur had died" he told her. " Gwen had to send the knights out looking for me. Once they found me though, well, I had failed and I knew I didn't deserve to go back to the castle. I told them to leave me, and I cried, that's all I did, I had failed my destiny, and i failed my best friend. I had lost everything." He didn't know why he was telling her this, he just felt that he could trust her.

"I didn't know that, I had always heard the stories of the great Emrys, the man who would free us from persecution. I guess it was only a nice story to get kids to go to bed." she said sadly, "The stories about you were the last things I heard my parents say, when my mom was dying she told me _' He will free us, don't you worry , Emrys will save us and bring magic back to this land'_ she always believed in you. Never one did she think you had abandoned us. To her, you were the good knight that would stop at nothing to save the innocents." she said quietly.

"Your mother, how did she die?" Merlin asked

"She was killed by slave traders, they had come to our village and . . . well me and my mom didn't have a man of the house to protect us, and my mom didn't have her wand because it had been snapped in half. I couldn't do anything about it, she had told me to stay put and not to make a sound. I did what I was told. I was only seven at the time, but if I had known what magic I could do, I could have saved her."

"What's a wand, you asked me that earlier, I have never heard such a term before?" Merlin questioned the Girl.

"Oh, you don't know what a wand is? I thought everyone knew what they are." She told him, " well, some magic users can't channel their magic very well, so, they use a wand which is a smaller version of a staff. My father had a staff, but he was a druid so his magic was stronger than my mothers, who needed a wand. She could barely light a fire with out her wand so my father did the advanced things with his magic and my mother used her wand to do the things in the house. Mostly I think Latin magic-users use wands. So it's no wonder you didn't know about them, druids don't like them that much, they think they are shame full to have to use something else to channel their magic." she explained, Merlin drank it all in, wanting to know more and more about these new 'Latin' magic-users that had come from the Roman Empire.

"So what does that make you?" Merlin questioned " A Latin witch or a Druid?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know" she thought for a moment, then looked at the sky, which was getting dark. "I think I will answer that in the morning, it's getting late and to be honest, I don't want to spend the night out side again."

"Okay, but my I ask one more question?" Merlin asked

"Sure, as long as it doesn't take to long."

"What's your name? We have been talking all day and I still haven't found out your name."

"Oh yes, how silly of me. My name is Messena." Messena told him.

* * *

 **Yes, that is the end of the chapter. I wanted to keep going but I must leave you off here.**

 **Not much going on, but we did look into Merlin and the mysterious women Messena!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, I worked on this one for for ever, but it just didn't come out right. This is much better than the other attempts and next time we will get to see what the trio is up to, other than that thank you for reading and please write a review, they mean a lot to me when I read them, and I would love how you all think the story is going. I don't care if you think it's the worst thing you have ever read, just tell me what I should change or do to make it better, remember, ' _nothing will ever change if you don't do something about it_ ' -some person I can't remember.**

 **Thank you**

 **-Yoda**


	4. Information For The Readers

**Hello. Im not dead. I know it has been a long long time and i have been thinking about what i want to do with this story and I'm trying to decide if i should keep typing this story, Or delete it, or give it to someone. I should make my mind up by the end of the week. If you want me to keep it going PM me or leave a comment. If you are interested in adopting the story PM me or leave a comment. If you just want the story to die and be deleted PM me or leave a comment**

 **Thank you**

 **Yoda**


End file.
